Del como Severus Snape supo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería
by Himura57
Summary: En este pequeño relato intento plasmar la dura infancia de Severus Snape y el cómo surgió su gusto por la magia y las pociones. De nueva cuenta Severus Snape no me pertenece (aunque quisiera) sino a la mágica J.K. Rowling a la cual agradezco haber creado uno de los personajes que más admiro y respeto.


**DEL COMO SEVERUS SNAPE SUPO DEL COLEGIO HOWGARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA, DE SU ENTUSIASMO POR SLYTHERIN Y SU GUSTO POR LAS POCIONES**

 _ **By Himura**_

 **Julio 1967, Cokeworth, Inglaterra, Calle de la Hilandera**

A sus siete años, Severus Snape sabía que muchas cosas no le gustaban. Una de esas cosas eran las noches de tormenta y no es que en Inglaterra no se acostumbrara que un día lloviera y el otro también, pero ese mes en particular el número de tormentas aumentó considerablemente. Otra cosa que no le gustaba sin duda alguna, no era una cosa en sí, sino una persona: su padre, ya que no importaba qué hiciera, siempre lo miraba con la misma cara fría una y otra vez, como si su sola presencia fuera el error más grande de la naturaleza. Lo más irónico era que tanto la cosa número uno como la cosa número dos, formaban la tercera cosa que no le gustaba: no es que le tuviera temor a las noches de tormenta en particular sino más bien lo que podía ocurrir en una.

Él sabía que si su vieja habitación se iluminaba con los relámpagos, un fuerte trueno se escucharía después y sabía que si había ruido, él no podía ser escuchado. Y es que cuando había tormenta y la casa entera apestaba a ron barato, era la peor de las combinaciones. Sabía que su padre entraría con la ira irracional reflejada en sus ojos, unos ojos que brillaban como los de un animal por el cambio de luz de los relámpagos. Sabía que al día siguiente tendría que aguantar las muecas de dolor cada vez que la tela de su delgada y grande camisa, rozara su espalda para no recibir una nueva reprimenda. Sabía que no debía creer las palabras que salían de aquella boca maloliente pero también sabía que eran grabadas en su memoria como aquellos golpes marcaban su piel. Odiaba las noches de tormenta. Odiaba a su padre y a todos los que eran como él. Odiaba su propia debilidad. Odiaba a su madre por no hacer nada. Odiaba la sumisión de ella. Si se ponía un poco más analítico, al menos todo lo analítico que se pueda ser a la edad de siete años, odiaba muchas cosas.

Pero aquella noche de tormenta fue diferente. Aquella noche, estando en su habitual rincón de su habitación, el cual era el más apartado de la puerta, no vio entrar a su padre sino a su madre. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad al observar la delgada figura de aquella mujer entrar hasta dónde se encontraba, con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos observándolo de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho antes y que no supo descifrar. Tal vez bajo otras circunstancias y unos cuantos años atrás, se imaginaba el pequeño Severus siempre que la miraba de aquella manera, su madre sería hermosa, casi podría verla: con una postura derecha y no encorvada, rostro orgulloso y no triste, valiente y no cobarde, tal vez seria pero al menos feliz y no con la desdicha pintada en su rostro. Pero aquello eran simples suposiciones que nunca llegaría a comprobar.

En aquella ocasión había alzado su rostro para poder verla mejor, un rostro que tuvo que ocultar entre sus piernas cuando un trueno retumbó en su habitación, cimbrando varias de sus escasas cosas

— ¿Le temes a las tormentas, Severus? — Había mencionado aquella mujer que en un acto completamente inesperado, se inclinó para tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo delgado de su hijo y sin soltarlo, se encaminó hacia la cama en donde se sentó con el niño entre sus piernas.  
— … Yo… tal vez… — Musitó y se quedó callado después con un poco de incomodidad, las únicas veces que alguien lo había tocado había sido para golpearlo después de todo. El silencio envolvió la habitación, un silencio que solamente era interrumpido por los ecos de los truenos.  
— … Tobias no llegó a dormir. — Mencionó como si fuera necesario destacar un hecho por demás obvio.  
Pero Severus seguía callado, después de todo no todos los días podía disfrutar de aquel tipo de contacto. — ¿Ma-Mamá? ¿P-Por qué es malo ser un mago? — Se atrevió a preguntar después de unos minutos más de silencio. Desde que Severus había conocido el significado de aquella palabra nueva, unos meses atrás, las cosas habían empeorado con el que se decía su padre. Su espalda cada día estaba un poco más dolorida que la noche anterior.  
Eileen Snape se quedó callada, sus finos labios apretados y por primera vez pareció realmente molesta ante la sola idea de que ser un mago fuera algo tan malo como su padre decía. Acostumbrado al maltrato que un rostro así significaba, Severus se removió inquieto pero se detuvo cuando su madre comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz más nostálgico que molesto. — Ser un mago no es malo, es algo asombroso, Severus. — Comenzó a explicar sin mirar el rostro del niño sino más bien con una mirada que estaba perdida en antiguos recuerdos. — Significa que eres especial. Significa que cuando cumplas once años podrás ir a un colegio de magia en donde te enseñarán cómo controlarla, hacer hechizos, pociones… podrás encantar objetos, jugar a un deporte muy famoso llamado quidditch.  
Los ojos del pequeño brillaron aún más con emoción, con el brillo normal en un niño que se encuentra escuchando algo fascinante. El brillo infantil que nunca había existido antes en los ojos de Severus Snape. — ¿Una colegio de magia? ¡¿Cómo es?!  
Una suave sonrisa inundó el rostro de la mujer y terminó por suspirar. — Es un colegio muy grande, se llama Hogwarts y está dividido en cuatro casas que llevan los nombres de sus cuatro fundadores: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. El primer día de clases aquellos niños que recibieron su carta de admisión serán seleccionados para ingresar en alguna de esas casas. Pero no hay mejor casa que la de Slytherin. Además, vives allá todo el año escolar aunque puedes regresar a casa para vacaciones de navidad.  
— ¿Por qué Slytherin? — Preguntó de nueva cuenta sin poder detener aquel interrogatorio. Por primera vez también, no temía en una noche de tormenta y por primera vez, veía a su corta edad, una posibilidad de dejar al fin su casa.  
La mujer suspiró y desvió su mirada. Aún recordaba que en su juventud muchas veces se replanteó las creencias que tenían aquellos magos que eran llamados sangre pura, como lo era ella pero después de tantos años casada con una persona como Tobias Snape había comenzado a pensar que tal vez aquellas creencias no estaban tan equivocadas. — Porque los Slytherin son orgullosos, inteligentes, astutos, fuertes y sobre todo, no se dejan pisotear por los demás. — Terminó por decir, levantándose para dejar al niño sobre la cama sin siquiera cubrirlo con la delgada manta.  
— ¿Me llevarás? — Preguntó esperanzado. Sabía que las opciones de ir a ese colegio eran en realidad escasas. A su padre no le gustaba nada, sobre todo nada relacionado con aquella palabra: "magia" y su madre era tan temerosa como él para contradecirlo pero no perdía nada con intentar, ¿no?. La idea de ser libre casi podía saborearla en sus pequeños labios. — Cuando cumpla once y reciba aquella carta. ¿Me llevarás?  
Eileen que había avanzado hasta la puerta de la habitación del niño se quedó de pie con su mano suspendida sobre el pomo de la puerta. Por un instante el niño pensó que no iba a responder, sobre todo cuando la puerta fue abierta. — Sí, lo haré. — Respondió al fin y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro infantil. Una sonrisa que no se borró a pesar del portazo en la puerta principal indicando que su padre ya había llegado e incluso cuando tuvo que hacerse el dormido hasta que el verdadero sueño lo invadió y por primera vez no se trataban de pesadillas como cada noche sino acerca de escobas voladoras, objetos flotando y él siendo aceptado por ser al fin quien era.

 **Septiembre 1971, Plataforma 9 y 3/4, King's Cross**  
 _ **Cuatro años después**_

Aquel día al fin había llegado y decir que Severus Snape estaba feliz por primera vez en su vida, era quedarse corto. No sólamente podía aprender más acerca de la magia sino que además podía liberarse al fin de su casa. Seguía siendo el mismo chico inseguro de si mismo, cohibido, seguía teniendo pesadillas en las noches y había desarrolado más fobias que cualquier otro chico de su edad pero en esos momentos se sentía hilarante. Además, sorprendentemente su madre había cumplido con su promesa después de cuatro años y ahí estaban los dos, enfrente de aquella enorme locomotora roja que dicho sea de paso nunca había visto una con anterioridad, viendo el revuelo de toda aquella gente: ella con nostalgia y el niño con emoción. Las cosas que llevaba no eran precisamente nuevas, sus ropas seguían siendo un par de tallas más grandes, ¿pero qué más daba? Ahora sabía que él era un mago, que las personas como su padre eran muggles (personas sin magia, fáciles de odiar) y que había distinción entre la sangre: sangres puras, mestizos (como él) y sangres sucias (impuros, como su única amiga a la cual nunca se había atrevido a decirle así por ser la primera persona que consiguió verlo a él sin todos los defectos que le decía su padre).

 _«¡SLYTHERIN!»_

A fin de cuentas, el colegio había resultado ser un enorme castillo, aún más asombroso de los que había visto en algunas ilustraciones en la biblioteca pública, aún más asombroso de cómo había logrado imaginar y ¡era enorme! Severus no cabía en su impresión y emoción. Unos sentimientos que intentaba ocultar pues el estar rodeado de tantos niños y jóvenes lo ponía realmente incómodo. Pero escuchar aquella palabra de aquel viejo sombrero que además podía hablar, la magia cada vez le parecía más genial con cada cosa nueva que conocía, lo hizo sonreír y aunque se trataba de una sonrisa pequeña era una bastante sincera. No solamente había conseguido entrar a Hogwarts sino que además, había conseguido entrar a aquella casa que su madre le había contado hace ya cuatro años y que desde entonces había deseado con todas sus fuerzas querer ingresar.

 _«—Pociones es realmente una materia que podría salvarles la vida en alguna ocasión… Claro, si saben hacer correctamente una, por su puesto. —El profesor se río con aquel timbre tan peculiar con el que contaba. — Se muy bien que todos ven éste frasco como un líquido inservible nada más, pero no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, a veces lo que a simple vista es más débil resulta ser todo lo contrario.»_

La mayoría de los compañeros de Snape se encontraban distraídos, otros durmiendo de forma descarada pero ninguno ponía especial atención en lo que el profesor decía, salvo quizás él mismo Snape. El profesor llevaba entre sus manos un frasco transparente que desde el lugar en donde se encontraba Severus: el lugar más alejado de todo, por su puesto; el niño observaba haber entrado a Hogwarts no solamente lo había liberado de alguna manera sino que además, le había proporcionado una manera de poder defenderse. Para Severus aquella definición había sonado tan parecido a él que no pudo evitar mostrarse interesado aún más en aquella materia. Tal vez si conseguía aprender pociones, podría al fin ser mejor en algo.


End file.
